Almas gemelas
by Runo Kurumiya 6
Summary: Carter y seis, se encuentran varados en alguna parte del desierto. Carter empieza a sentirm sentimientos hacia seis, ¿esta lo correspondera o no?. lo se summary de mierda XD


Capitulo 1 parte 1

**Flashback**

-Sabes mama, anoche soñé con una persona, no se quien era pero era más grande que tu mama-dijo una niña de unos seis años de edad

-Ah, ¿con que mas grande que yo?-pregunto ahora una mujer con un tono sereno y cálido en su voz

-Si y esta persona vestía una extraña armadura de color azul marino con gris- dijo la niña

-Solo fue un sueño hija, ya vete a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a clases-Dijo la mujer

-Este bien, hasta mañana-dijo la niña

Al día siguiente

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde esta mi mama?-dijo la niña, después empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo- ¡MAMAAAA!

**Fin flashback**

-¡Mama!- grito una joven de cabellos rojizos mientras se levantaba de repente, jadeando y sudando, al parecer asustada

-Seis, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Catherine mientras sacaba la cabeza de su cama, ya que le mismo grito la había levantado de repente

-¿Están bien?, oímos el grito hasta nuestro cuarto y decidimos venir que pasaba- decía Carter mientras abría la puerta y entrando a su cuarto

-Ah si, estamos bien, no se preocupen solo fue….una pesadilla- respondió seis mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-Que bueno que estén bien- dijo Jorge, después hubo un silencio ya que nadie supo que decir hasta que se escucho un ronquido proveniente de la única cama que se hallaba sola en ese cuarto, en la cual dormía una mujer de cabellos cafeces, parecía no haberse percatado de lo sucedido, la miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa

- Que agusto duerme Rosenda- dijo Emile para después bostezar

-Lo se Emile, lo se- dijo Jun mientras se recargaba en el muro de la puerta

-Sera mejor dejar descansar a seis, mañana será un día ajeteadro para ella, al igual que para mi- dijo Carter para bostezar y salir de la habitación junto con Jun, Jorge y Emile

-Si, hasta mañana- dijo Catherine mientras se volvía acostar, aunque no dormirse todavía sin averiguar

-Hasta mañana- dijo seis mientras los veía salir y acostarse

-¿Ahora que fue?-pregunto Catherine

-El mismo sueño Kat, el mismo sueño que me ha estado atormentando durante las últimas semanas- respondió secamente seis

-¿Todavía no lo superas Scarlet?- Dijo Catherine

-¿Tenéis que llamarme por mi nombre Catherine?- pregunto molesta Seis

-A veces Scarlet, ahora responde a mi pregunta-Dijo Catherine

-Han pasado ya 20 años y sigo sin poder olvidarlo- respondió Scarlet

-Mañana hablaremos de eso Scarlet- dijo Carter entrando sorpresivamente a su cuarto

-Si señor- respondió Scarlet sorprendida mientras veía como Carter cerraba la puerta y salía de ahí

-Alguien esta en problemas-dijo Catherine con un tono de burla

-Cállate Kat-dijo un poco molesta Scarlet

-Sera mejor que se callen las dos o si no estarán en problemas- dijo Carter desde afuera

-¡Si señor!- respondieron las dos en unisonó

Así decidieron las dos quedarse calladas y dormirse, como lo había dictado su superior, a la mañana siguiente, seis se despertó, dio la vuelta y callo al suelo, el alboroto solo despertó a Rosenda por un segundo pero después se durmió otra vez, Catherine ya se había levantado, se rasco la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de Rosenda y se levanto, se dedico a darse una ducha rápida y ponerse su malla negra protectora y se dirigió hacia la cocina

-Buenos días- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-Buenos días- respondieron casi todos, ya que no se encontraban Carter, Emile y Rosenda, Carter ya sabia a donde se dirigía así que no tenia que preguntar

-Los dos nunca cambiaran- dijo seis mientras se refería a Emile y Rosenda mientras abría el refrié y tomaba un envase de juego y lo depositaba en un vaso

-Jugo, clásico tuyo-dijo Catherine

-Siempre- dijo para darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo

-Scarlet, termina pronto saldremos a las 0800 horas- decía Carter a punto de ponerse su casco

-Si señor- dijo para tomarse su jugo rápido y salir corriendo con rumbo a la armería

Al entrar a la armería, rápidamente se puso el pecho Paracaídas/HP, casco EVA con la visera dorada, como muñequera su Tacpad, rodilleras granaderas, las dos hombreras comando y la funda. Al salir se dirigió hacia el centro de mando, donde se les asignaría su misión.


End file.
